


An Intoxicating Dance

by justsimplymeagain



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were only two main things he found intoxicating, beyond intoxicating. It was all a twisted form of an intoxicating dance between him an' his two drugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Intoxicating Dance

There were only two main things he found intoxicating, beyond intoxicating. It was all a twisted form of an intoxicating dance between him an' his two drugs.

One was the glow. That in itself was too much of a lure for someone like him. It was too much of a need, like air to lungs and money to the greedy. It felt better then sex from soft breakable frails, both female and male. Whether it was by their choice or not, it didn't matter to him. It felt the same to someone like him, someone as cruel as he is and someone as merciless as he is.

And there was nothing more exciting then taking a life, shedding that warm blood and watching that life fade away. It gave him pleasure. It gave him the glow. He loved to kill; he loved to be the one standing there and the person dying knowing that he was their gatekeeper. That he was the one who brought death to them, and not in a pleasant or a peaceful manner. There was nothing more exciting then that. Nothing.

Nothing but the runt who was the second thing he found intoxicating, but even that wasn't good enough to stop him from killing or from being the villain of the story, it would never be enough. The runt tried, but failed. Sabretooth enjoyed his role as a villain far too much.

Sabretooth let out a rumbled purr as he stalked down the halls, away from the sounds of fighting and orders. From the X-Men's little disagreement with the Brotherhood, it was always the Brotherhood that fought the goodie-goodie's the most out of everyone. The runt was with them, he caught a glimpse of the brightly colored uniform from where he was. You couldn't miss it.

Sabretooth was an opportunist and used that situation for his own gain. A problem of his was killed, his life drained from his eyes and the glow felt in full. A shiver traveled down his spine at the excitement that caused. Yes, he loved the glow. It excited him and it's always like this, bloodlust and the glow he got from that invokes his carnal lust or his carnal lust sets off his bloodlust and need to feel the glow. He loved it. It was endless for him. He was more animal then most men and that's a big reason why little things like gender didn't mean much to him anymore, he was far too old to care about things like that despite the fact that for a huge chunk of his life he only went for frail females instead of frail males. He was just too raw to care.

His coming to the area where the X-Men fought the Brotherhood wasn't just to kill someone like he just did; he was simply taking the opportunity to kill someone who ran out of his usefulness. There was no other reason to come here, but now that he was here he might as well take advantage of it.

Which became very easy as that exhilarating drug took notice of his scent and his presence and pursued.

The whelp that thought he was an equal, fought against Sabretooth in every turn and ever step. What Sabretooth had for him was completely different then what he felt from the glow. There was no one on this planet that was close to the league Sabretooth was in. No one who could steal Sabretooths attention, his rage and his lust like the runt could.

The metallic sound of metal sliding across metal, slicing through flesh met his ears and Sabretooth smiled and ran for one reason and not out of fear. But to lure the runt further away from the X-Men. Lure him away to face his own darkness and want and what he could be but never wants to be. The runt snarled in rage and chased after him. And when Sabretooth stopped running, far away enough so they couldn't be bothered, they clashed.

Their fight, their rage and their want all clashed in a whirl of metal and organic claws.

Wolverine was exhilarating, that was why he could catch Sabretooth's attentions so quickly and easily from the start. It was why Sabretooth enjoyed killing Wolverine's frails. Sabretooth didn't share too easily. Not to mention he would have killed Wolverine's lovers anyways, orders or not. And this, what they were doing right now was their foreplay; it lasted for countless years, through projects, through tortures, through murder and wars. Their foreplay shed blood by the galleons and at the end of claws, and no matter how many times they gave in to carnal needs, their foreplay continued. It was a drug.

It was exhilarating. It truly was.

The fight didn't stay in one spot for long, it never does. It broke through two walls, through a floor of a building and ended with them in a warehouse against crates covered by dusty tarps. The runt was pinned against them, he found he rather did like how torn the runt's hideous yellow uniform now was and how it was stained with both of their blood. Sabretooth made sure the runt's claws were rendered useless and unable to cause damage, holding the runt in an uncomfortable position and unable to knee Sabretooth in the crotch like the whelp would do if he could. They fought dirty after all. Sabretooth managed this with one of his own legs separating the runts.

Granted this wasn't the most comfortable position for Sabretooth either, the runt was straining against him. And had that mad dog look in his eyes. Sabretooth let his grin widen.

"Ya don' know how to stay dead Creed." Wolverine snarled. Sabretooth only chuckled at that. How could he not? The runt despite his snarling tone, didn't sound entirely too disappointed. Romulus would be disappointed; he never liked what Sabretooth had with Wolverine. It made the two of them more of a loose cannon and a threat, after all they've been known to make a good team despite how many times they've backstabbed each other in the end.

"You don' sound very disappointed, runt. Pleased to see me?" Sabretooth taunted as he tightened his grip and pushed against the runt to hold him in place. He watched Wolverine's eyes narrow and a curl in his lip, it spoke Wolverine's answer however false it was before the runt growled out,  
"Hardly! You ain't suppose to be alive bub."

Sabretooth laughed again, leaned in to the point where his mouth was next to the right ear and inhaled taking in Wolverine's scent. He did like how Wolverine smelt when angry, bloody and slight want. Wolverine wouldn't like the last scent though, it would ruin Wolverine. After all they were enemies. And usually enemies don't want each other, or not suppose to. But then again, Sabretooth didn't count them on a level with everyone else. They were on a level all their own.

"Sorry runt, I ain't that easy to off despite evidence otherwise." Sabretooth purred dangerously. It was funny, none of those people who thought they knew Wolverine truly did. Even Xavier, who was ultimately abandoned by his X-Pup's which was funny considering how loyal they used to be, how things changed. They would all be shocked at the want Sabretooth smelt in Wolverine, but they didn't know how dark their little scrapper could be. He was far from an angel to say the least, and that freed him to being able to lay with an enemy who he would fight to kill the next day. Funny how life is.

"Pity." Wolverine snarled angrily, Sabretooth felt him struggle against him and hard. Nothing would happen this day, but tonight maybe he'll track Wolverine down again. Have a good ol' romp for old time sakes. Or to celebrate Romulus's entrapment and their stolen freedom from the insane man. Yes, to Sabretooth that sounded like a grand plan.

Sabretooth chuckled at that, he could hear from the distance some of the X-Pup's were dispatched from that fight to assist Wolverine. Newbie's no doubt, he didn't recognize them. But ever since ol' Baldy was ran out of town and Emma took her spot as Cyclops new toy things were very different. And yes, Sabretooth knew about X-Force. He wondered how the runt looked in the black uniform, probably better. Maybe he'll catch the runt during one of those missions?

"Now yer jus' sweet-talkin' me… ol' buddy." Sabretooth mocked, and his mockery dripped into his words causing a loud angry snarl and a retaliation bite to his shoulder which drew blood. Sabretooth let out an angry and disapproving snarl as he pulled his shoulder right out of Wolverine's grip, ignoring how his flesh torn because of it. That unfortunately gave Wolverine time to get loose, using his legs and whole body to twist and struggle his way free. The newfound determination no doubt found in trying to get him away before the newbie's shown up. Always playing hero, when Wolverine wasn't one in Sabretooth's opinion.

They fought shortly, but Sabretooth grew tired of it and decided to make an exit leaving Wolverine alone with his emotions. Sabretooth yelled over his shoulder uncaring that Cyclops and a few others shown up,  
"See ya 'round runt!" Guess it wasn't newbie's coming but a veteran with a few other veterans. A red beam shot after him, missed by a few inches. Sabretooth laughed. He was home free, they knew it and he knew it.

He could hear Wolverine's angered roar from here.

But that didn't stop him or make him falter in any way; he just kept going because he was free to do what he wanted!

And what he had with the runt? It was like an endless intoxicating dance that never ends, not with their healing factors and abilities to go above and beyond everyone else. They don't stop. They can't be stopped. Everyone else in the way be damned! And true to that, it'll continue for them. This intoxicating dance they have going.


End file.
